everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Technogan Telsa
Technogan Nicolai jr or just Techlogan is a ghost character in tv show Danny Phantom. Hes a student at Phantom High, and is the love interest of Amber (Ember's daughter) he is the son of Nicolai Technus and Techna, he's also the older brother of Teressa. About him He was (un)born to Technus and Techna around as or about the same time after the other ghosts helped Danny save the earth from an asteriod from destroying it. Afterwards the earth and ghost zone was finally at peace, everyone started setteling down and having familes of their own, later on as seen in the episodes the children of iconic ghosts are shown being born and later on (afew years pass) they all start attending school. coming soon Appearance Technogan bares a striking resemblance to his father, Nicolai, noticeably his father's hairstyle and colour, his eyes (although he mostly is always seen with his dark shades on) he inherited his father's outdated sense of humor although he adds more of a modren flair to it (making it funnier than when his father mentions it). Technogan's attire is similair to his father's outfit, he wears a long white sleeved blouse with a tie and black pants with grey socks and black slip on sneakers with decorated 'laced bow' on the front of his shoes. On his mother's side, he inherited noticably his mother's pale skin, shoulders, facial structure, ears etc. Like his mom, he shares his mother's taste in fashion (he mostly just wears gentlemens' tuxedo(s)) he is shown to be very good at math, problem solving puzzles and he is good at working with electronics. coming soon Family He is the son of Nicolai Technus and Techna, both are ghosts of technology/Electricity and he has a younger sister who is 2 or 3 years younger than he is, her name is Teressa. In his journal its seen he is in good terms with his parents and sibling, they all get along fairly well and watch out for each other when push comes to shove. His home life is pretty decent being raised and cared for by his mom and dad and when his sister was 'born' it took him a year to adjust from being a only kid but afterwards the two had grown very close together as brother and sister its shown he cares about her this is evident when her doll was ripped apart by some stray animal, he put the doll in the wash and sewed it back together again (the other way around).After that moment the two were inseperable siblings. coming soon Personality Like his parents, Technogan is independant smart creative and he loves working with electrical devices.Like his father he too uses his dad's outdated slang but he adds his own creative flair to it making the jokes he makes more tolerable wherea's his father's gets old the moment his (Tecnus) mentions it. Unlike his dad his jokes and slangs arent outdated and even if they were he makes them work by utilizing his own sense of humor. Unlike his father he isnt a braggart, he's not very open with those kinda of outbursts instead he tends to celebrate his victories to himself or with close friends. Like his mom, he's humble, smart alil crafty loves to make his family and friends proud, he has his mother's telepathy though he is careful not to invade someone else's thoughts, feelings or emotions which he considers sad and invasive. He only goes into someone elses thoughts if his mom gives him permisson to go ahead and proceed into their mind to see what their current thoughts are. He and his sister share almost the same personalites although she tends to act before thinking, wherea's her brother thinks things through before doing it. The two are in a good relationship, sometimes they get along and other times they argue and its Technogan who ends up apologizing every time, other than that the two have been considered let bygones by bygones". coming soon Powers and Abilites Like his parents, Technogan has been trained to use his powers of machinery/technology to good use it helps him with every day life; home school and when he going out with friends. Technogan pretty much shares the exact same powers his parents use and they taught him how to control it without requiring the aid of extra help believing this would make him independant. His powers are pretty much standard, his possess the same abilities like any other ghost does though his powers are from and used by machines and other electrical equipment etc. Like his mother and father he too can make himself armor using machines, he can and is learning to over shadow vehicles and literally take control of them, though there's a downside to this; unlike his parents he cannot fully control this, (since he's only 14 in ghost years) thus he would run out of fuel and get tired the (machine requires lots of energy something his parents are more able to handel then himself) thus he needs his parents' asistance since their more experienced and skilled (whereas' he's just learning) the family buisness in technology. coming soon Trivia *Technogan's name comes from and literally means Technology and a play on the name logan. *He bares a striking resemblance of both his parents; he has his dad's hairstyle, smile and shade glasses. He has his mom's pale skin (as mentioned above) her facial shape, chin and brode shoulders. *he looks mostly like his Dad, Nicolai Technus, though has his mother's skin colour and abit of her bodily structure. *He is the second (if not, third) to be the offspring of a Danny Phantom, ''ghost villains.''' *he has a younger sister who bears an uncanny resemblance (much like himself) to her father, particularly; her skin tone, his facial features and his boistoures laughter. Her name is revealed in Technogan's journal to be Teressa. *He is the one of the newest protagonist in the show series, whereas' Danny was the show's star himself, but this time, the story takes place many years after the human and ghost worlds are at peace, and the children of ''these ghosts are the tv shows' main focus. *he is secretly the love interest or wants to be of Amber, Ember's child. *unlike his parents, he dosent have complete(ly) control over his powers, his parents are still teaching him, based on his journal entries. *coming soon Category:Bio Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Sons Category:Good turned Evil Category:Danny Phantom Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Villans Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Brother(s) Category:Descendants Category:Rebel